


Cold Goodbyes.

by atele0s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atele0s/pseuds/atele0s
Summary: Dream has been imprisoned for his relentless manipulation of everybody on the DreamSMP. He's been locked in his cell for a couple days, and the server's been at peace. When Sapnap and George plan a visit to him in the prison, a few harsh words are exchanged.
Kudos: 3
Collections: dreamsmp





	Cold Goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot that I randomly came up with!! I hope you all like it :D

The gloomy building that stood in front of the three men was made of dark bricks. The air was misty, almost as if it was going to rain, when George, Sapnap, and Sam approached the prison. The towers at the corners of the menacing structure gave a feeling of invisible laser beams that could pierce through anything in their path, although nothing was actually there. Perhaps there were cameras, or people, watching them. Every step Sam took towards the invisible entrance to this building seemed to echo, Sapnap and George a half of a step behind.

It was a long walk to get inside the prison, hallways turning this way and that and doors with keys that only Sam would access, since he was the one who built this place. They made their way with rushed quiet footsteps and hushed whispers, suspense building up between the group. After quite a few minutes, they arrived in a hallway with several high-tech doors along each wall. They followed Sam towards a door at the end of the hall. He punched in some sort of code, and it opened. Inside the door they saw a 9jail cell, and in that cell was their closest friend. Or, who used to be their closest friend, I should say.

Dream sat cross-legged on the ground in his practically empty cell. His hands stuck in their own separate cuffs and attached to the wall by chains, they hung above his head. Helpless. Defeated, almost. He didn’t show it, but his friends could tell by the way he held himself. Sam stepped outside the room and waited while George and Sapnap stepped towards the prison cell. The rest of the room was white, the walls, the floor, everything apart from the cell situated at the back of it.

Dream lifted his head and made eye contact with both of the boys just outside the bars. The look on his eyes was menacing, like he wanted to punch them. ‘I don’t care about ANYTHING, actually.’ The old words, said months ago, rang in Sapnap’s ears. ‘I gave up my friends, I gave up everything.’ They remembered. And at the same time, Sapnap and George realised they were true. From the look in their ex-friend’s eyes, he didn’t care anymore, not even about his supposed best friends.

They didn’t know what they expected, but they suppose they hung onto unrealistic strings of hope until now. Hope that their friend still cared. Hope, that he hasn't changed. Hope. False hope. George bit his lip, and Sapnap ran a hand through his hair before he decided to speak.

“You’ve changed, Dream.” The young man’s words rang through the stale, suspenseful air like a clock striking midnight. Dream’s expression remained as sly as ever, but his eyes fell at Sapnap’s calm words. He glanced around for a second before looking at the ground and dropping his smile.

“I’m sorry.” Silence. It stung, and he looked up at the two people he cared used to care most about. He shifted eye contact between George and Sapnap, a pleading look in his eyes. Sapnap met his friend’s eyes for a moment, communicating unspoken words, and then directed them back towards Dream. George gave a cold glare to Dream, saying ‘You really don’t care. You meant it when you said it, you don’t care.’ The look of pure disgust on both men’s faces spoke every word that needed to be said.

“Liar.” Sapnap glared at Dream with pity and disgust as he spoke this condescending word, accompanied by a repulsed scoff from George, and they turned to leave. As they exited the door to Dream’s room, George took one last look at him. He’d lifted his knees to his chest, and a tear ran down his cheek as he made eye contact with George for the last time.


End file.
